pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Days in Summer? Part 2
This is the rest of [[Snow Days in Summer?|''Snow Days in Summer?]] The last episode wasn't very "snow day in summer-ish." Here's more intro and the main story. This is the 10.5th episode of [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]] Plot The Flynn-Fletcher family was technically homeless by now. But not for long! They were entering the wide farmland of the Quad-State Area. (Specifically, Jeffton.) They're there! After the boys looked around their new house, this happened... (Dad): Now, boys, move along. Go and meet some of the kids down there with Marabella. There was a half day at the Jeffton Middle School. The boys walked over. (Marabella): Hey, Phineas, Ferb. Jim, Spewford, these are my old friends. (Phineas): Hi. I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb. (Whispering): He doesn't talk much. (Spewford): Well, I'm Spewford Von Kloss. This is "the bullied one," Jim Foy. (Jim): Hi. (Phineas): You know, you two remind me of two friends from my old place. That was Danville, Tri-State Area. (Group): Okay. (Phineas): I heard Summer Vacation doesn't exist anymore. So, who wants to stop that? (Spewford and Jim): How? (Phineas): By building a snow machine to cover the country with snow, making a super snow day! That means no school! (Jim): Are you crazy? (Marabella): No. They built crazy stuff, rollercoasters, a portal to Mars, a beach, every day back in Danville. I've hardly gotten used to it! (Phineas): Let's do it! (Group): Yeah! They do it. Meanwhile... Regurgitator has no jingle! Perry just made it to Regurgitator's lair. (Monogram, through Perry's video watch): Sorry about the delay, Agent P, but the express pipe broke and the detour is really long! Anyway, go stop your new nemesis, the Regurgitator! Perry got in, but was instantly trapped. (Regurgitator): Ah, Perry the Platypus. I see that your idiot boss noticed my plan. Well, I'll teach him to mind his own business in the hardest way possible: by killing you! He zapped Perry with a slow-vaporizer ray that slowly disintegrates what it zaps. Meanwhile, at Monogram's place... Monogram's House's Basement! (That's where he films from.) (Monogram): Hmm... It seems my sensor's are picking up a concentration of energy exactly where my Perry tracker i... Gasp! Perry's being vaporized! It's time as ever to test the shape-shifter experiment. He pressed a button. Meanwhile, at Regurgitator's lair, Perry's been glowing since the zap's beginning, but now it's as bright as ever. But then, Perry stretched in random directions, then exploded in a burst of energy! Just then, he became a blob on the floor that shaped into Perry. (Regurgitator): What in the world?!?! (Perry, he can talk now): Regurgitator, I had a microchip in me that was just now activated by Major Monogram. It turned me into morphable rubber that can change into anything! I can talk now, too! (Regurgitator): But I can set the ray to "Insta-Vaporize Mode" now! He zaps Perry, and he explodes, destroying the building. But neither were harmed! Because of Perry's power and Regurgitator's indestructible suit. (Regurgitator): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Perry grew his glider out of his back, and set off! When he got to P&F's house, he fell to the ground, splatted, then re-shaped without the hat or glider. (Phineas): Oh, there you are, Perry. Now, the boys made the snow (that only lasted a day). But just then, they overheard a news broadcast from inside. (Reporter): Well, the anonymous source has repealed his threat, so summer is saved! But with a strange all-at-once snowfall, there wouldn't be any school for a while. (Ferb): Actually, it would only be a day. THE END! ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: Snow Days in Summer? Part 1. Succeeded by: Play is Illegal? '' Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:---****--- Roads Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros.